Dean Winchester ou la parfaite petite démone au foyer
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Quand Dean se trouve une nouvelle passion, cela donne certaines idées à Castiel...


**Copyright - Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs et interprètes. Je ne reçois également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

**Mot de l'auteur - Ok, j'avoue avoir totalement craqué sur cet OS qui ressemble plus ou moins à ce que j'avais en tête au début même si l'idée en elle-même est bien présente. Peut se placer entre la saison 9 et la saison 10, avec démon!Dean qui sera légèrement OOC comparé à ce que la première preview de la saison 10 à montré, tout comme Castiel et vous comprendrez pourquoi. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

**S**i auparavant, quiconque m'avait dit que je serais un jour confronté à ce genre de situation, je penses que j'aurais joyeusement indiqué le plus court chemin vers le plus proche hôpital psychiatrique à mon interlocuteur. Mais désormais, je pensais sincèrement à me faire interner, le plus rapidement et jusqu'au restant de mes jours. Être enfermé dans une chambre toute blanche avec des coussins sur les murs et être bourré de petits pilules bleues, roses ou encore vertes, c'était bien non ?Pourquoi je pensais à ça maintenant ?Oh à cause de l'image mentale atrocement tenace qui semblait s'être accrochée dans mon esprit comme une sangsue à un rocher.

**U**ne image mentale ô combien perturbante que j'avais au final recherchée. Et à cause de qui ?Castiel. Ou plutôt, de ses fantasmes au sujet de Dean. Dean, mon grand frère accessoirement devenu un démon. Les premiers temps, j'avais pensé ma dernière heure arrivée car je n'avais pu ignorer les risques encourus en présence d'un Dean devenu démon et plus encore sous l'influence de la Première Lame mais tout le contraire s'était produit. En effet, certains démons pouvaient se contrôler et être au final assez sociables – je l'avais vu avec Meg et avec Crowley – mais son nouvel état semblait avoir transformé mon grand frère en véritable pile électrique qui de son propre aveu évacuait tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il pouvait ressentir dans la chasse qu'il avait tenu à continuer.

**M**étatron étant cloîtré dans une prison au Paradis sous la garde de Castiel qui s'occupait également de diriger ses frères et soeurs, et Crowley ayant repris son trône aux Enfers, tout semblait être redevenu comme auparavant. Quand il y avait juste mon frère et moi sur la route, même si chacune de nos chasses se trouvait extrêmement facilitée puisque Dean restant Dean celui-ci, fonçait dans le tas sans plus se soucier d'être blessé par une quelconque créature. Le seul point négatif de tout cela ?Le fait qu'il oubliait que si lui n'avait plus besoin de dormir, moi j'en avais toujours besoin et enchaîner chasse sur chasse n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moyen pour avoir une vraie nuit de qualité, complète et reposante.

**M**ais reprenons depuis le début: même si ses besoins naturels avaient pour la plupart disparus, Dean n'en gardait pas moins un amour immodéré pour les tartes, la bière, et bien entendu sa chère "Baby". Bon, ça faisait partie de lui et je n'étais pas fou pour essayer de changer ça. Donc, en bon petit frère soucieux du bien-être mental de son grand frère capable de péter les plombs en se retrouvant par mégarde emprisonné dans l'un des nombreux pièges à démons planqués ici et là dans le bunker – mine de rien, repenser à ce moment ô combien gênant pour lui me faisait encore mourir de rire bien qu'il m'ai menacé de me massacrer si je le lui rappelais – j'avais eu la bonté d'âme d'aller m'occuper des courses et ainsi profiter de l'occasion pour également ramener "ma bouffe de lapin" comme Dean se plaisait à qualifier ce que j'avais l'habitude de manger. Soit.

**L**'aller et le retour de l'unique market de la petite ville la plus proche du bunker ne me prit pas longtemps, et en vue de la pluie qui tombait à cordes, je ne pouvais être que bienheureux de rentrer me mettre bien au chaud au bunker. Mais ce fût pour trouver Castiel à l'entrée de ce dernier, l'air d'être complètement perdu.

**- Je ne penses pas que nous puissions entrer, Dean semble en colère mais je n'ai pas réellement compris pourquoi puisqu'il m'a hurlé de tout de suite sortir du bunker dès que j'y suis entré...**

**M**'attendant au pire car ignorant quelle pouvait être la nouvelle lubie de Dean, j'ouvris la porte en essayant de ne pas laisser échapper mes sacs et me dirigeais directement vers la cuisine pour ranger les commissions. Et tandis que j'étais en train de le faire, j'entendis un hurlement de rage retentir dans tout le bunker.

**- SAMMY !JE VAIS TE TUER !**

**S**i l'ancien Dean l'était déjà pas mal lorsqu'il était encore humain, démon!Dean en colère était tout simplement terrifiant, et j'avais la légère impression d'être un cerf (ne jamais dire ça devant Crowley) pris dans les phares d'une voiture en le voyant littéralement me jeter un regard noir. Le regard qui voulais dire, Je vais t'éventrer et te faire bouffer tes boyaux si tu n'as pas une bonne excuse à me donner. Le genre de regard qui me donnait envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes pour sauver ma vie.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?Et pourquoi as-tu empêché Castiel d'entrer dans le bunker ?**

**- Ce que tu as fais ?Ce que vous avez fait ?!ET FOUTRE DE LA BOUE DE PARTOUT ALORS QUE J'AI FAIT LE MÉNAGE PARCE QUE JE M'EMMERDE COMME UN RAT MORT, C'EST QUOI D'APRÈS TOI !?**

**U**n rapide regard par terre me montra que les chaussures que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enlever en revenant des courses avaient laissées des traces de boue sur le sol étrangement propre. Plus encore, l'assez surprenante odeur de propreté qui règnait dans l'air – assez étonnante car ni Dean ni moi n'étions de réels pros du ménage – prouvait que mon frère s'était laissé aller à nettoyer le bunker. Dean. Nettoyer quelque chose. De son plein gré ou presque. Oh mon Dieu (encore que je n'étais pas sûr qu'évoquer Dieu dans ce moment pareil soit une excellente chose), les miracles existaient donc ?Apparemment oui. Mais Dean détourna son attention vers Castiel qui n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis tout à l'heure en le fixant, un léger sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?**

**- Rien du tout Dean, j'étais juste en train de t'imaginer porter la même tenue que les jeunes femmes jouant dans le genre de films que tu apprécies tant...**

**N**e pas rire. Ne surtout pas rire, il en dépendait ma survie. Mais savoir que Castiel venait d'imaginer Dean (ce dernier semblant parfaitement sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque) en train de faire le ménage en tenue de soubrette m'empêcha de tenir cette résolution et je fût incapable de réprimer le fou rire qui me prit dans l'instant. Et plutôt que de me prendre un coup de pied au cul de la part de mon grand frère adoré, je battis prudemment en retraite non sans amener Cas avec moi tandis que Dean repartait en pestant à son ménage.

**- Je ne comprends pas Sam, pourquoi Dean a-t-il eu l'air aussi choqué quand je l'ai comparé à l'une de ces femmes ?**

**- A une soubrette Cas, tu l'as comparé à une soubrette. Et s'il aime bien les soubrettes, il n'aime pas qu'on le compare à l'une d'elles. Pourquoi, tu veux le voir habillé en soubrette ?**

**V**oir Castiel soigneusement éviter mon regard quand je le regardais. Ok, c'était désormais officiel, une trop grande proximité avec un Dean Winchester sauvage vous pervertissait définitivement un angélot aussi pur que l'étais Castiel. Mais en tant qu'ami, et même si je pouvais définitivement dire adieu à la vie après ça, je pouvais bien aider Castiel à réaliser ce qui semblait être l'un de ses fantasmes. J'avais juste à oublier que Dean en serait la victime, j'étais parfaitement capable de faire ça. Or n'étant pas capable d'habiller Dean de force, je me trouvais donc forcé de faire appel à la seule personne capable d'empêcher que je sois réduit en bouillie de Sammy: Crowley

**C**rowley qui s'empressa d'appeler Dean - celui-ci ne pouvant à son grand désarroi désobéir à un ordre direct de son "Roi" - et de claquer des doigts. De sorte que mon grand frère adoré (et qui devait bien me maudire en cet instant) se retrouva habillé d'une ô combien charmante tenue de soubrette, plumeau inclus. Et ce fût seulement en voyant Castiel lui courir dessus comme un chiot fou, l'attraper par la taille et s'enfuir avec lui en le portant comme un sac à patates que je compris que Dean allait devoir jouer la parfaite petite femme au foyer modèle...

* * *

**Ok, j'avoue, j'ai totalement craqué en écrivant cet OS mais il me trottait dans la tête, j'étais OBLIGÉE de l'écrire !Vous comprenez ?Des reviews pour me donner vos avis ? ;)**


End file.
